Life of A Jashinist
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: There is a little bit of Hidan's past in the beginning. Though he starts to become a member of the Organization. How will this work out when certain men were after his white ass? And what of the pair of eyes he keeps seeing? Will he ever figure out the ones who seek him for their own gains?
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: This is a story I have been thinking of for a few days. It's something that I know people may think is something new or something already done. It's been a while since I have done one in the world of Naruto. I plan on trying to do this one. It's just something I thought you guys may like to read. I am not sure about which pairings I want to use. It will most likely be Hidan/Akatsuki. Let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Life of A Jashinist **

**CHAPTER ONE **

**HIDAN'S POV **

It was during my early stages of life that I had found the way I should go. I knew where I wanted to go on my path of life. Though finding the place in mind would be another task. I looked around to make sure that no one was noticing me. Most people didn't really pay me that much attention. Most people hated me with a fierce passion. I almost smirked at thinking of what their screams would sound like when I stabbed them. I almost shuddered at the thought of how much pleasure I would get from that. Yes, I was that bloodthirsty even when I was a mere child. It was different back then. A lot of people didn't like the religion of Jashin. If only I could prove them wrong. I probably could. It wouldn't be hard. Though some people might have difficulty thinking that my way of life was something only certain people would like.

I had finally found the place. I didn't really have any family. None that I knew of. Though this was during when I was a child, not when I had been an adult. That would come later. This part was about how my childhood was.

I wandered around the nearby forests until I found where I wanted to be. I looked inside the tall white building. Most people called it a shrine. It looked like one, but to who was it for? I went inside. There, someone greeted me. It was someone I wasn't sure if he were human or something else.

"Hello, child. I knew you would come soon enough." The man said, ushering me to enter the establishment.

I was a ltitle confused with his words. I went inside. I wanted to know why this person had been expecting me. I walked until I stood in front of him. I looked up into his eyes. He had black as ink hair that went down to his shoulders with dark eyes. His eyes were like an abyss. He wore a blood red robe. He seemed to have an otherworldly signature about him.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked in wonder.

"Who am I you ask? Well, that is a little complicated. The priests and priestesses of this shrine know me as Jashin." He answered calmly as if he had plenty of time for small talk.

"Why did you come here?" I inquired, a bit confident in myself of asking questions from this so called Jashin.

"Because, you are meant to become one my servants." He answered simply.

"B-But how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, not really caring that he as asking someone of such young age to become a servant to whatever sort of god he was.

"I assure you, it is fairly simple to become one. One of the servants here shall give you the supplies you will need. I am one of the God of Chaos. Though what you must do to please me is to send me sacrifices whenever possible. You shall be taught how to do this as well as what jutsu you shall need to do it. You are marked as my disciple. Do not let me down, Hidan." He said before leaving in a flash of darkness.

I blinked a few times. Did that all really happen? Or was it just some weird dream? I had a feeling this wasn't a dream. Someone came up to me since I hadn't moved from where I had been standing during the conversation with the God. I looked up to see someone new. They seemed to be the High Priest of the Shrine.

"Hello. Our lord has told me that I am to teach you the ways of Jashinism." The High Priest said.

"He said someone would. Are you the person?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, I am." The High Priest replied. "Come now, let us start your training."

And so, I was taught of the ways of the religion I now follow. I was told everything I needed to know and what I wanted to know. I had been given the necklace that had that symbol of Jashin upon it. The symbol was a circle with a triangle inside of it. There were some sort of gems that were upon it. I had also been given all of the equipment I would need. I had my scythe, and I had been told everything else. That's mainly how things went.

As the years went by, it was time for me to leave my village. I would not miss it. It annoyed me to no end that even when I had reached the age of a man they still disliked me for being albino. Seriously, to dislike me for something so inane is dumbass in my opinion. I had picked up a lot of coarse language in the time that had been spent. It was used in my attitude. It was just the way I am. Nothing can change that. I had had enough of this place.

One day, I had went out of my village. I had all of my weapons and whatever else I needed before doing so. I held a kunai in one hand. I used it to put a slash across my headband. I was now a missing ninja. No one would miss me there anyways. They wouldn't care either way if I left. It was impossible for me to die. Immortality is a gift from Jashin-sama.

I set out on my journey. This was it. It was now time to face the world. I wonder what awaited me. I walked for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until later that I had stopped to take a rest. I was on alert in case someone had sent AMBU after me. I wonder if they would even bother with that. I rested for a while against a tree. It might not have been the best place, but I didn't care. I'd like to see someone try to take me out. I slept for a while. When I woke up, I could hear something.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by green orbs staring down into my violet ones. Who do those eyes belong to?


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Life of A Jashinist **

**CHAPTER TWO **

**HIDAN'S POV **

I looked around carefully. I wasn't quite sure if those eyes had been conjured by my imagination or something. It was hard to tell. I wasn't high this time, so it could not have been that. I wasn't sure about it. Though I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time I saw those eyes. Why do I have this uneasy feeling? I wasn't sure about that either. I placed a hand firmly upon the hilt of my scythe upon hearing something rustle nearby. I sensed around the area. I did not sense any unknown chakra signatures. Either whoever it was masked their signature well enough for me not to sense it, or there was nothing there. Something told me that there was something there. I stepped forward. I was prepared to swing my scythe if the need arised with whatever came my way.

I looked around. My guard was up. I had a feeling someone might be watching me. I wandered a little bit. I carried my stuff with me wherever I want since I was still traveling. I didn't really care where I was going. I only knew that I wanted to know where and/or who the rustling noise had been caused by. I walked for a little while until I reached where I thought it might have originated. I looked around. There wasn't much to see besides more trees. I felt something travling up my legs. I looked down to see…..stiches? What the hell?!

I wasn't going to panick. I couldn't die, well I could but I would come back. I smirked to myself at knowing this. Though the stiches climbed higher until they were pretty much suffocating me.

"W..what the fuck is this?" I managed to choke out.

"It is my special technique." A masculine voice replied from behind.

I did not recognize who it was. I didn't care at all. I was wondering who it was, and what sort of person would use _stiches _out of all things for their 'special' technique.

"You ask who I am?" The man asked with a dry chuckle.

I couldn't say anything. The stiches were constricted against me enough to make it nearly impossible to breathe.

"My name is Kakuzu." The man said as he released the stiches from me.

I panted, glad air now rushed through my lungs. I glared at whoever it was that had done that. He had said his name was Kakuzu, but I had never heard of someone named that. I turned around to face the man. Though something stopped me. My pendant shocked me slightly. What the hell made that happen? I wasn't quite sure, but apparently Jashin-sama was opposed to me turning around to face whoever had attacked me.

The man chuckled lightly. It only infuriated me more to know that this guy was amused by my situation.

"Piss off." I muttered, walking off though the man stopped me. "What the fuck do you want?"

"There is an organization that may accept you for your skills. Come with me, or die." Kakuzu said.

I almost laughed at thinking this guy could kill me. "I'm immortal you atheist."

Kakuzu paid no mind to my comment. He merely waited for what my response would be to his offer.

"I'll see what it's like." I finally answered casually.

"Good, come with me. I'll take you back to the base." Kakuzu said. "Leader-sama will want to meet you first if you have decided to join."

I followed his lead. It was still getting on my nerves that he thought he was better than me. I followed him until we reached a sort of cave. He used a certain type of hand signs. I was able to see them since he let me. It was doubtful I'd tell anyone what they were. We then entered the place. It wasn't that bad. I was taken to a door. He knocked upon it.

We waited until we heard the deep voice say, "Come in."

The two entered. "I have brought him here as you have wished, Leader-sama."

"Good. You may leave, Kakuzu." The owner of the voice said.

The one called Kakuzu exited. That left me alone in the room with him. I looked up at him. He had spiky red hair and grey eyes. Those eyes had rings in them. He wore the robe that was black with red clouds. That must be the symbol for whatever sort of organization this is. I wasn't sure what he was wearing underneath the robe. Wait a second, why would I think that?

"You are Hidan no Aria, correct?" The Leader asked.

"Yes. That is my name." I confirmed.

"That's good. You would be useful here. Will you join?" The man asked me.

"Well, you can't kill me so I might as well accept. I have nothing better to do than sacrifice to my Lord." I told him.

"Though while you are under my roof, I am your God. Your lover, your friend, your leader, and many other things that you probably already need to know." He told me.

I scoffed at hearing him say that he would be _my _god. "I only serve Jashin when it comes to gods. You are nothing in comparison."

His ringed eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Well, I understand that. I have heard of the religion. You would still be valued here. You would have people to look upon as companions. I will assign you a partner in a few days. You will be evaluated later tonight in the training room."

"Understood. What should I call you? Leader or by your name?" I asked, still taunting him a bit while I can.

"Just Leader-sama. You need not know my name." He said with a little annoyance showing through that calm exterior.

"Hai, Leader-sama." I said. "Am I done here?"

"Not yet. Zetsu will make the robe for you. This, is your ring." He told me as he gave me a ring with a silver band with a violet stone upon it.

"Where do I place it?" I asked as I looked over the stone.

"The second finger on your right hand." He instructed.

I nodded. I did as he had instructed. My nails had turned the color. That wasn't bad since it was one I liked.

"Is that it?" I asked when that was over.

"For now, yes." The Leader replied. "You may leave."

Upon the word of dismissal, I left the room. I wasn't sure where I should go to now. I thought about going into the living room. I did so. I sat down in a chair that wasn't occupied. The other people in the room was a blonde, a guy with fish-like features, and one with red hair. The one with red hair and the blonde seemed to be having an argument. I think I should probably steer clear away from those two.

"Look who it is. You're the new member, right?" The fish guy asked with a smirk curving his lips.

"Yeah, and what the fuck does it matter to you fish prick?" I asked with a slight narrow of the eyes.

The fish guy rose a brow at this. A little irritation was shown in his expression. He was tempted to grab his large sword, and swing it at me. Though it wouldn't do any good for him. I laughed a little bit at seeing the intention clear as day.

"What's got you so amused, un?" The blonde asked.

"The fish prick. He thinks he can kill me with that badass sword of his." I replied with a devious glint in my eyes.

"The name's Kisame Hoshigaki to you." The man called Kisame told me.

"Hidan no Aria." I told him.

"Why wouldn't my sword kill you?' He inquired.

"I can't die." I told him simply. "You can chop my head off, but I'll come back kicking just like new."

"Maybe I should put that to the test." Kisame suggested.

"You can try." I jested.

"Later, albino boy." He said with a smirk.

I glared at him in hatred. "Call me that again, fish prick, and you'll be sleeping with your fish brethren."

"It seems you hit a nerve, Kisame." The red head said calmly.

"And who the hell are you two?" I asked, my rage still boiling in my veins.

"Deidara." The blonde said to me.

"Sasori no Akasuna." The red haired one uttered simply as if it were no big deal who he was.

"Good to know your names. Get in my way, and you'll be sacrificed to Jashin." I warned the two.

"Understood." Sasori said.

"Un." Deidara said. "Danna, maybe we should ask him what his opinion of art is."

Sasori rose a brow at this. "Don't bother him, brat."

"In my opinion, art is something worth living. It's worth seeing the blood of your enemy spraying as the life fades from their eyes." I told the two. "But the true art is the feeling of when the pain radiates from their body to your own."

The two thought over this for a while.

"His views upon art is kind of a mixture of ours. What do you think, Danna?" Deidara asked.

"I agree for once with you." Sasori said with a thoughtful look overcoming his face.

I think I had their approval of me. There were still a few members that weren't in here. That didn't matter. I'd meet them eventually. I was still glaring daggers at Kisame. He deserved it for making fun of my looks.

"What?" Kisame asked after a while of my death glares.

"You won't get away with making fun of my skin. I've heard most of the jokes for it. If you want to make fun of me, do it when we are in battle." I told him.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked with a slight hint of a smirk crossing his lips.

"Hai, it is." I answered simply with a determined stare.

"Kisame, enough." A cool voice said from the doorway.

"Itachi, I wasn't doing anything to him." Kisame said as he tried to defend himself.

I scoffed at the fish's attempt. "Yeah, you were doing everything but fucking with me."

Itachi was slightly amused by the conversation between the two. He looked over at me. He stared with those onyx orbs. He's an Uchiha right? Hmm, never thought I'd see one of them.

"So, you're the new member Leader has been speaking of." The raven haired man said.

"I am. What's it to you?" I asked as I was uncertain of what his deal was.

"Nothing. I was just saying a fact." He replied.

Did I just see a flash of red in his eyes? If I were making myself seem a threat to him, then that's what I'd seem to him in whatever opinion he had. I could feel his stare upon me.

"There's more to stare at than just me, pretty boy." I muttered in annoyance.

Itachi merely smirked. He sat down, and started to read a book. He seemed very intent on reading it. But did I see him giving glances at me? It was getting unnerving. I was tempted to leave the room until I heard someone.

"We meet again." The masculine voice of Kakuzu said from the doorway.

"Get the hell out of my way." I said in annoyance.

"Make me." He told me with a look that he was going to take no nonsense from me.

I glared at him. I really didn't want to deal with this sort of guy. I knew he was probably only going to make me built to the point of going into a bloodlust.

"I'd rather not." I said dryly, trying to hold back the urge to slice him up to shreds.

The other four seemed to be watching the encounter. They looked like they were waiting for something to happen. Well, I wasn't going to satisfy them. I wasn't that kind of person to give into others.

"I can always go to another door." I muttered under my breath.

"But don't you want to know where your room is?" Kakuzu inquired me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I could really care less what he wanted to show me. I followed him anyways. He took me down the hall to a room across from the Uchiha's. I guess that's better. Though I really didn't want to deal with being across from the fish's room or anything. It was kind of better being across from Itachi. He opened the door.

"This is your room." Kakuzu told me as I went in.

I noticed there was a door to someone else's room. I wonder where that led to.

"Your room is connected to my own." He explained as if it were nothing.

I nodded. I kept giving him my 'I don't give a shit' way for now. I didn't know what his deal was yet. It was a little hard to tell with someone like him. And I've only known him for a day. That's saying something.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm doing my rituals or praying." I warned him.

"Alright.. I'm guessing it's for something." Kakuzu said. "Don't touch my money and we'll be fine."

I smirked slightly. So he's a money whore eh? That gave me a few ideas of what to use against him.

"Yes, it's for sacrifices for Jashin-sama. I pray to him, and no other god." I told him to give him more of an idea of what I do.

Kakuzu listened to what I had said. I wonder if he has any questions. It's just…people usually looked down on it. I had a feeling he wasn't. I could tell by the interest in his voice. I still wasn't able to look at Kakuzu's eyes for some odd reason.

"Alright then." He said nonchalantly.

"You're not going to leave me here are you?" I asked the question my suspicions had been leaning towards.

Kakuzu rose a brow at this. Though smirked. "Maybe, but you'll never know that Hidan…"

That was all I heard before everything turned to black.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Life of A Jashinist **

**CHAPTER THREE **

**HIDAN'S POV **

When I finally came to, I seemed to still be in the room. But why was I naked? What the fuck happened while I was asleep? I tried to move. Though I noticed that my limbs were tied to the bed posts. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Who in their right mind would do this sort of thing? I sighed as I knew these people would probably have done something. I wasn't quite sure why I had blacked out like that. I don't know what could have caused it.

"You're finally awake." A voice said from above.

I didn't recognize it from any of the voices of the other members. Maybe this was someone in the organization I hadn't met yet.

"Who the fuck are you? Why the hell am I tied up?" I asked with my irritation clear as it could ever be towards the person.

"Tsk, tsk…Hidan..you never learn do you?" The man teased.

"Answer my questions." I demanded of him.

The man chuckled darkly. It was a little while before he answered what I had asked. It left me in an annoyed anticipation.

"You shall find out in due time. Most people know me as….Tobi." The voice said.

When it came into focus, I saw a man with an orange mask on him. His hair was spiky and black. His skin was pale. He wore the usual robe of the Akatsuki, but he wore something else underneath. I still wonder what these people wear under their robes. And before you think me interested, piss off. I'm not interested in anyone here in that way…right?

"Why the hell am I tied up? What the fuck happened while I was out of it?" I demanded to know from the mask wearing idiot.

"Many things happen when one is out cold for a while…. Let's just say, this is how I meet people." The person known as Tobi said casually.

"Can I get untied or not?" I asked in annoyance at the little brat.

"Yes, what was done had finished from the looks of it." Tobi commented as he untied me.

"Be glad you haven't been the one to piss me off yet." I muttered as I rose to my feet.

I put my clothes back on. All of my stuff was where it should be. I grabbed my scythe. Jashin-sama would be getting many sacrifices this day. I went out of the place. I went out of the base as well without telling anyone. They would know what I was up to. No one should interrupt my sacrifices. Though I had a feeling someone would follow me to make sure I didn't rung off or something. I wasn't one to run off.

I went out to a village that seemed good enough for what I had in mind. They shall prove a great service in becoming those who I have chosen to become sacrifices. I shivered at the excitement upon knowing I'd feel the pain that radiates through their body to mine…is living in it is ecstasy.

I relished in having to do this. I loved how this was my job for the service I do. It was a good thing I was his most loyal servant. I sheathed my blade. It was covered in my victim's blood. My clothes were a bit blood spattered as well. I sighed in contentment as the last remains of the feeling swept over my being. It faded after quite some time. I turned around, to see someone there. It didn't look like someone I had seen before. I strides towards the person. It seemed one side of his face was white almost like porcelain and the other half was black. The person had a venus flytrap on his head. It was kind of odd since I had never seen someone with a plant on them. I continued to look the person over. I was not surprised upon hearing the voice that came forth from the lips of the two.

"You are the new member…" The White side said calmly.

"I wonder how he will taste." The Black Half said in a growl.

I rose a brow at the second half's comment. Did this guy have a hunger for flesh or something? This was confirmed when I felt a moist thing lap at my neck. I almost shivered upon the touch. I looked down to see nothing there.

"Did you just….lick me?" I asked with an incredulous look.

"What if I did?" The Black Half asked with a smirk.

I glared at him. I was tempted to decapitate him right there and then. Or at least chop off that plant.

"I think we hit a sensitive spot there." The White Half remarked innocently.

I was starting to get annoyed at this…thing. Whatever it was! I was tempted to go on another sacrificing spree. It was a little annoying that not only an idiot, but this freak of nature was getting me to that certain boiling point.

"Get the hell away from me unless you want me to chop that plant into salad." I told him with a death glare aimed in his direction.

"We'll see about that." The Black Half said with a dark chuckle.

The White Half merely became quiet. That one wasn't sure whether to say something or just stay silent.

"We did have something for you." The White Half finally spoke up after a few moments or so.

I rose a brow at this. I was a little suspicious of what this freak wanted to give me. I wasn't fond of plants unless they were either violent as hell. Violent ones were ones I'd keep like a venus flytrap or a man-eating plant. I wonder which this person was.

"Oh? I don't think you told me who you are." I replied with my eyes narrowed slightly.

"We're Zetsu." The Black Half answered simply.

The thing held out a cloak to me. It seemed to be the one that was supposed to be made. That didn't take long for the thing to make. I looked over it. I had to admit, he did a pretty good job.

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered. "The name's Hidan."

"You're welcome, and we know." He said before going for now.

I sighed in relief. Did I see a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes? I shook my head. I must be seeing things. That's probably it. If these guys are trying to mess with me… That thought just made me growl. I was done with what I needed to do. I headed back to the base. I hid the hand signs as I did them to get inside. There was someone waiting for me. Two people by the looks of it.

One was a woman with long dark blue hair and amber eyes. The other was another spiky raven haired man. This one had the red eyes which meant yet another Uchiha.

"Welcome back. Were you successful on what you were doing?" The man asked with a knowing look.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I could tell you, but what would be the fun in that?" He replied in a taunt.

"Do I get to know who she is?" I asked with my irritation showing.

"I'm Konan, Leader-sama's partner." The blue haired woman answered simply.

I nodded. "The name's Hidan."

"I have heard about you." She said calmly.

"So I don't get to know who this one is?" I asked.

"Nope, but I see you have met Tobi and Itachi already." He said with a trademark smirk.

I glared at him out of sheer annoyance. "Yes, and you don't impress me."

His lips drew into a frown. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was hard to tell if it were out of anger or he was in thought.

"You are needed in the training room right now. I'll be seeing you around the Base." The man said calmly before he vanished.

Konan sighed. She was a little annoyed that he could just leave like that. She needed to return back to the Leader's office. "I'll see you around as well."

I nodded. Now, to find this so called training room. I had all of my weapons and stuff on hand. I always carried it with me in case someone worthy of being sacrificed was noticed. I let my feet take me to wherever. It wasn't until later that I exited into a grassy part. I looked around to notice that is was what a training room would look like for the most part. Though it was a little amusing that they had this indoor forested part in their base. It didn't surprise me. No, very little ever did. I had a hand firm upon the hilt of my scythe. I was not sure who I would be facing. I heard the sudden sound of something landing on my right. I moved swiftly to avoid an explosion. It must be the blonde against me then. I sniffed the area. My eyes darkened at smelling blood. Oh how blood urges me on. It encouraged me to continue, to drive my blade further into more people. I smirked to myself.

"What's so funny, un?" The blonde shouted down at me from his perch on his bird in the open skies.

"The sight of your blood on my blade… Oh, how it will be a pleasure to sacrifice someone like you." I snarled in response, throwing my scythe straight up at him.

He yelped. I laughed that insane maniacal cackle I let out when doing something like this. I could see him shudder. I could not tell whether that had been out of excitement or fear. It was not easy to tell which one. I pulled back at the chain connected to it. I looked down. Perfect, I was able to get some of his DNA on it.

"You are done for blondie!" I yelled up at him.

I licked the blood off of my blade. I shivered in exhilaration. I loved tasting my victim's blood. And this one, was pretty good. Maybe one of the best I have ever tasted.

"Now, time to die." I said. "But yours it will be a slow death."

The bird landed. Deidara could barely stand. He had suffered from the wound that had been caused by my blade. I felt myself harden in the lower regions upon the sight of his chest mouth and most of his body covered in his own life essence. I licked my lips. Oh yes, I was going to enjoy myself with this one.

"W-What the hell?" He managed out.

"Careful what you say. That tongue might get cut off." I warned.

My skin turned to that of a skeleton. My special jutsu had taken effect. The person who was unlucky enough for me to get their DNA was damned. They would become one of the various to be given this honor.

"Welcome to your new master, blondie." I hissed at him.

Though when I made the move to plunge it into my heart, something stopped me. I sensed carefully to notice it was a chakra string. Puppet strings? I scanned the area to see them being controlled by the red head. I glared at him.

"He belongs to me." Sasori spat angrily with his chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Since when, Danna?" Deidara scoffed.

"Since we first met." Sasori answered simply. "Now shut up brat. If I weren't here, you would have died…again."

Deidara glared at him. He became silent. His wounds were still near fatal.

I struggled against the bind. It was strained against my force. It would break if I kept this up.

"You need better strings to hold me down, puppet boy." I said to him.

He merely smirked at this. "It seems so. I wasn't planning on keeping you restrained….but you have passed."

"Passed what?" I asked with a little annoyance creeping into my voice.

"The test. The one to see if you are worthy of being here." Sasori answered calmly.

That made sense to me. I put my scythe back in its sheath. I was a little nervous at what my Lord would say since I didn't sacrifice him. I had a feeling he would let this one slide. Somehow, he knew what happened in my life. I wonder at times if he controls the way my life is. I brushed these thoughts off for now. There was no time at the present moment for such pondering.

"I see." I said casually.

It didn't seem like anyone else was around. It was just me, and these two. I had a feeling if I didn't leave there soon, something might happen. I wasn't' sure if I'd like it or not whatever it may be.

"So I get to battle both of you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"If you want to call it battle…..then yes." The Puppet Master answered with a smirk on his lips.

I rose a brow at this. What was he talking about? I backed up a little at seeing the lust in the two artists eyes.

"Maybe he needs to know his place, Danna." Deidara suggested.

"I believe you're right…for once brat." Sasori replied in agreement.

I sweat dropped. What had I just gotten myself into?


End file.
